Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to rounding in a data processing apparatus.
Description
In a data processing apparatus, a rounding process is used to determine what should be output when the result of a mathematical operation lies between two possible outputs. For example, where the division of 1 by 4 is desired, to one decimal place, the actual result is 0.25, but possible outputs are either 0.2 or 0.3. Rounding circuitry is provided in order to perform a rounding operation to one of the possible outputs. The actual output is dependent on both the actual result together with a specified rounding mode. It is desirable for rounding circuitry to operate quickly since rounding is often performed after mathematical operations.